


special case

by x103femke



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Audrey have a really speciale case to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	special case

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and still not good at English  
> Comments are welcome :D

It was a verry rainy day and I hate rain. I was walking to my car when Nathan called me.   
"Hey Parker we've to go to the forest today so I thought maybe I can pick you up."  
"Okay, how late are you going to be here?" I asked him  
" I'll be there at 8 o'clock."   
"Okay see you then." I put my phone back and walked to the door.  
Great I've to go to the forest while it's raining. It's 7:30 so maybe I can eat something more. I thought when I was walking towards the kitchen. Someone knocked on the door. "Hey Nathan you're fast today, you want some pancakes?" I asked him when I opend the door.   
"No thank you." He answered me.   
"Okay then not." I said disappointed.   
"We really have to go Parker." He said anointed.  
"Fine I'm coming"

 

Our ride was silent most of the time."So where do we exactly go?" I tried. "At the beginning of the forest." Nathan anwserd me.   
"There was a shooting Stan said."  
"Okay who shot who?"  
" We don't know yet." That's why we are send."  
"Of course as usual" I said looking at the forest 

When we arrived at the forest there was a old man with a shot gun pointed at the forest.   
"There was a girl, on a horse, she fled toward the forest." He said in panic   
"And you shot at them?" Nathan asked the man.   
"Yes they were on my land!"  
I walked towards the forest where I saw horsestamps in the wet ground.   
"Do you have a horse?" I asked the man. "Yes a Frisian." The man said.   
"Good do you mind if I borrow it?"  
"No not at all."  
"They are in the stable"   
"Okay." I said walking towards the stables. I saw the big black horse and opend the door.   
"What the hell are you doing Parker?" Nathan asked looking at me.  
"Solve a case!"  
"On a horse?"  
"Yes she was on a horse too."   
"So what?"   
"We can go by car."  
"No we can't." I put the saddle on the back of the horse.   
"I'm going with you."  
"No I'm going alone!"  
"I'll go with you Parker."  
"Then you have to put the saddle back." When we are finally in forest Nathan said: "Where did you learn riding?"  
"When I was in orphanages we had a few horses there and they learned us to ride." "Okay."  
"Look there a horse!" I said pointing at a white horse.  
When we came closer I saw a girl lying on the ground with blood on her hands. "Help me please!" She said to us.   
"Here let me help you." Nathan said and he jumped off the horse.   
The girl had brown hair and blue eyes she was about 15 years old.  
"She is losing a lot of blood Parker."  
"Go on the horse Nathan I'll take care of her." I said and jumped off the horse. I tried to lift her up."Aahh that hurts."  
"I know sweetie, I know."  
"Here get her on the horse then we can go to the hospital."  
"What about my horse." The girl asked.   
"I go on yours than we can ride to the hospital."  
The girl slowly fainted. Go!! I screamed to Nathan. We rode to the hospital with the girl. 

When we arrived the wound was deep red and there was a lot of blood. "Why did the man shoot at a young girl?" Nathan said.   
"Mabye he was scared or something." I hope she'll get better soon.   
"She will Parker."  
"We can go visit her tomorrow."  
"Lets get the horses to a stable." Nathan said to me


End file.
